


Growing By One

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: I do not own Gintama





	Growing By One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gintama

It was the middle of the night when Tsukuyo sat up from the bed. Her stomach was upset to the point it woke her up. Her husband also immediately woke up and sat up from her movement. He put his hand on her back.

 

“Is it hurting again dear?” he asked.

 

“Yeah…” All of a sudden a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth and quickly ran into the bathroom. Her husband ran in after her. She started vomiting into the toilet. Her husband held her hair with one hand and gently patted her back with the other. After cleaning up he carried her back to their bed.

 

“Are you feeling better now? This has been happening frequently as of late.” Tsukuyo nodded. “I still think it’s best to go to the hospital tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t think this warrants a visit ta tha hospital Shinsuke.” He had a worried expression on his face. “...But if it puts ya at ease, let’s go.”

 

“Good. I’ll call and make an appointment.”

 

The day of the appointment arrived and they were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called.

 

“Missus Takasugi Tsukuyo and mister Takasugi Shinsuke?” a nurse called out.

 

“Here,” they replied. They walked up to the nurse.

 

“Hi, I heard you were having some stomach pains. I’ll take you to the doctor please follow me.” The nurse led them to a room and sat them down. “The doctor will be right with you.”

 

A couple of minutes there was a knock and the doctor stepped in. “Hello I’m Murasaki Himari. I’ll be the doctor seeing you today. I see that you called because you’ve had stomach pains, is that correct?”

 

“Yes. It’s been happenin’ as of recent,” Tsukuyo answered.

 

“I see. What happens?”

 

“I end up vomitin’.”

 

“Recently she rejects food she normally eats too,” Shinsuke added.

 

The doctor smiled. “I think I know what may be going on. Please follow me.” The couple followed the doctor into a room. “Please lie down.” Tsukuyo lied down on the bed and Shinsuke sat next to her. He held her hand. “I’ll be taking an ultrasound so if you can kindly show me your stomach.” 

 

The doctor applied cool gel and used the transducer to look around. Tsukuyo’s heartbeat could be heard but all of a sudden they heard another rapid heartbeat beating. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke looked at each other with shocked expressions.

 

“T-This sound…” he said.

 

“Could it be?” she responded.

 

“Congratulations! You two are going to become parents. The baby’s heartbeat is strong and healthy. Looks like you’re about two months into the pregnancy. I’ll give you all the information you need.”

 

The doctor gave her a small journal with Tsukuyo’s name on it along with a picture of the ultrasound, and a small pamphlet of information for first time mothers. She talked about everything that new expecting parents should do and shouldn’t do throughout the pregnancy. “If anything happens always come right away and make sure to come for monthly checkups. Congratulations once again!”

 

They thanked the doctor and walked out of the hospital. As soon as they were out Shinsuke hugged Tsukuyo.

 

“I really am the luckiest man in the entire world. I never imagined I’d have a family of my own and now here we are with our family growing.”

 

Tsukuyo clutched onto the back of his kimono. “Shinsuke…”

 

“Thank you so much Tsukuyo. All of this was possible thanks to you.”

 

“I never imagined I’d have a family of my own also. So thank ya Shinsuke.”

 

He looked into her eyes and smiled. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I look forward to meeting our child and raising it together. I may not know how to be a parent but I know we’ll work our way through it.”

 

Tsukuyo smiled back at him. “Ta be honest I’m a bit scared. I don’t know what it’s like ta be a parent but with ya by my side I know everythin’ will be okay.”

 

Shinsuke took Tsukuyo’s hand, “I will be with you every step of the way for the rest of our lives. I will protect you and our child with everything I have.”

 

She squeezed his hand. “I’ll protect ya ‘n our child with everythin’ I have too.”

 

The couple walked down the road hand in hand ready to face a new chapter of their lives.


End file.
